1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a roll-up pole assembly for rolling-up a canvas panel of the type used as a side of a tent
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is notoriously old to wrap, coil or roll a flexible sheet about a pole or insert. One common assembly is that of a retractable blind in the widow of a residence. There are numerous such winding assemblies known for coiling flexible panels like canvas awnings and sides of tents. Such prior art assemblies are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,074 and 4,033,397 to McKee; 4,077,419 to Lux; 5,033,132 to Greenblatt; 5,044,416 to Murray and 5,601,129 to Colson et al.
The prior art assemblies are rather permanent to each installation, i.e., they are not portable or adaptable to more than one flexible sheet to be rolled up.